


Good Enough

by Radical_Succulent



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meeting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2018, Prompto is v nervous, but Ignis is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Succulent/pseuds/Radical_Succulent
Summary: Promnis Week Day 1 : First MeetingIt's Prompto's first time at Noct's apartment and he's determined to make a good first impression. It doesn't work out like he planned, but that's ok.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a monster created through sickness and listening to The Lightning Thief soundtrack on repeat.

It had been exactly a month since Noctis had mentioned making a friend at school. Prompto Argentum. Ignis had heard much about the boy, although not that the young prince was any help in that department. Noctis refused to answer any questions about the boy, thus they had to find another way to learn about the kid. It had taken several unhelpful background checks to find any information on the young boy.

He was a normal kid with maybe a few oddities. Adopted at a young age, fairly high grades, no misdemeanors on his record, although his parents were never around and there is no record of his birth. Strange, but not the worst thing, overall his record was clean. Both Clarus and the King agreed he could stay but under the condition that either Gladio or Ignis had to be present when they went anywhere but the school. Skip ahead to the present, Prompto’s first time at the prince’s apartment, where Ignis stood at the stove pondering the blonde enigma currently ‘studying’ with the prince. He had been nothing but quiet and studious, even Noct looked a little confused by the blonde’s behavior. So Noct went ahead and tried to goad the blonde into doing something else.

“Promptooooo, c’mon, why do we even have to know this stuff. Calculators exist for a reason,” Noct whined as he sprawled into Prompto’s lap.

“Dude, I hate math just as much as the next guy, but the sooner it gets done the sooner we can play games,” Prompto said as he poked Noct’s cheek.

Ignis was surprised by Prompto’s response, from what he had heard from Noctis is that Prompto is a bit of a pushover. The blonde would almost always give into the prince’s schemes, unfortunately for the blonde this painted a rather poor picture of him within the citadel. Most assumed that the common boy is what led to Noct getting into more trouble. They’re only half wrong. Prompto is merely a follower of the prince’s poor decisions, but his presence in Noct’s life is what led to him to come back out of his shell. Truly, Prompto has only been a good influence for the Prince, if only a bit weak willed. 

Ignis was brought out of his musings by the sound of the oven timer. The Prince got up from his position in the blonde’s lap,

“Thank gods! I’m starving, let’s eat. C’mon Prom!” The blonde followed behind Noctis quietly. 

“Prompto, are you well. You’ve been quiet all night?” Prompto looked over to Ignis, and he was as red as an apple and looked like he was going to cry. Ignis grew concerned, turning into a “mom-friend” as Noctis liked to say. He walked over to the blonde and put a hand on his forehead,

“Hmmmmm, you’re quiet warm, do you want to go home? Or do you just want to sit and rest for a little?” 

“I’m alright Iggy- Um, Ignis... sorry. I just... need to...uh  gotothebathroom!” with that the blonde ran as fast as he could to the apartment bathroom. Ignis looked to Noctis for an answer but the concerned smile on Noctis’s face was not helpful at all.

“Noctis, is your friend alright? Should I call someone to come get him?” the only response he received wa a rather undignified snort.

“Iggy, maybe you should go check on him. He’s just nervous about meeting you, and he wanted to make a good impression, but he’s painfully shy” Ignis was shocked to say the least. No one has ever been so nervous to make a good impression on him ever. He’s used to working with snobs who expect Ignis to bow down to them, but to have someone so nervous about making a good impression on him that they almost make themself sick with worry. It’s strange, but nice. Ignis began his journey to the bathroom. He listened through the door and heard a small sniffle, Ignis knocked and Prompto responded,

“Noct, go away. I just want to die of embarrassment in peace,” his voice was hoarse.

“I’m sorry you feel you’re going to die of embarrassment, but trust me that was not the worst first impression I’ve ever seen,” he said with a soft laugh. Prompto was silent for a moment,

“I’m so mad at myself. I wanted to show you that I wasn't a troublemaker like everyone says,” Prompto paused, quietly he continued, “I hear what people say about me, at school, the citadel, even on the streets. Everyone just thinks I’m a good for nothing Niff... even my parents,” Prompto paused his voice quivering, “I’m surprised Noct hasn’t seen it yet, it’s only a matter of time.” the hall was silent. Ignis heart hurt for the boy. What he saw in Prompto’s file, a kid home alone since the age of seven, with great grades and never in trouble. It wasn’t that he was just naturally good, he wanted his parents to notice him. He wanted to show people that he wasn’t just another Niff in Insomnia. He was lonely and he may have felt this was his last chance to be friends with someone.

“Prompto, I don’t believe a word of what those snobby old bats say. I’ve known Noctis since we were both young boys, I was there when the attack happened, and when he sat in his bed wishing he could be like the other kids. He stayed hidden in his shell never opening up to the other kids, but you helped him to open up once again” he paused, “You both went to the same elementary and middle school, you saw the other kids, he never connected with them because they treated him like a walking golden ticket. But you Prompto, never gave Noct a reason to dislike you, in fact he was quite sad when you ignored him in middle school...” Prompto cut him off.

“He said I was heavy, I was embarrassed and I refused to talk to him until I was skinny enough to be friends with him,” Ignis was going to talk to Noctis about that later.

“Prompto, you were always good enough for him, and you’re good enough for me too. Open the door, the rest of this conversation deserves to be said face to face,” behind the door Prompto shuffled around, the lock to the door clicked and it slowly opened. 

Prompto’s face was red and blotchy, not a pretty crier, but then again who was.

“Why don’t we try this again. Hello, my name is Ignis Scientia.” He held his hand out to Prompto, eyes glittering with humor.

“I’m Prompto Argentum, it’s nice to meet you Ignis,” he shook his hand with a giggle. They both looked each other in the eyes, a small blush dusting their cheeks. 

Maybe Prompto made too good of a first impression. Ignis was in deep and there’s no backing out now. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are greatly appreciated!  
> -Al  
> Come talk to me at my Tumblr  
> https://the-chocobaby.tumblr.com/


End file.
